Shadows of Midnight
by ArkieR
Summary: When the Man in the Moon tells the Guardians that they need to enlist the help of the Mews and the newly-returned aliens, they didn't exactly expect to find five girls infused with animal DNA as well as some stange-looking friends with big ears. But a new enemy has risen - will they manage to come out on top for a second time? Kishigo, Pudito, Piettase, and occational FairyFrost.
1. Meeting Friends, New and Old

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Kisshu! Pie! Taruto!" Ichigo stared in shock at the three aliens before them.

It was just after closing time at the café, and they were all changed and ready to go home. But then these three turn up. Of course. It was almost two years since they defeated Deep Blue. They hadn't seen the cyniclons since.

"Taru-Taru nanoda!" Pudding said happily. The monkey mew raced over to Taruto and glomped him. He promptly shoved her off, but hid a smile as he did so.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

Kisshu teleported and she heard him appear behind her. "Aw!" He said as he petted her hair. "Do I need a reason to see my Koneko-chan?" She crossed her arms and turned away from him and stuck her nose in the air. "Taruto was quick to agree, probably to see the Hyper Yellow Blur (Pudding looked very proud at that nickname), and we both dragged Pie along because we've seen how he acts around the Fish Girl."

"Girls? Why aren't y- ?" Ryou abruptly halted as he came up the stairs. He paused, then continued up the rest of the way. "Why are you here? Didn't the Mew Aqua work?"

Pie answered. "Oh it worked alright. Everyone on our planet is happy, except those who still follow Deep Blue, and say we murdered him. They cause riots now and again, but they are generally small, and don't reach far. They aren't a problem as of now."

"No, we just wanted to come see you guys." Taruto said with a grin.

The Mews blinked.

* * *

Santoff Clausen was a place of many wonders. It was, for the most part, a toy factory. But it also served as a canvas, a base for war council meetings, a get-together room, and, for a lucky few, a Bed 'n Breakfast. But as of now, it was simply the former. A toy factory.

Nicholas St. North hummed to himself as he walked. It had been a very successful day, considering that it wasn't long until Christmas; a week to be exact. 5784 toys, 349 sacks (what? You can't expect all the presents to fit in one sack!) and a new red coat. Busy, but successful. He had just finished an ice prototype and was delivering to the yetis so it can start being made as an official toy.

Or at least, that had been the plan up till all the lights went out and everything was plunged into darkness.

For a full minute he stood there, blinking. Trying to reassure himself that no, he had not been somehow knocked unconscious, as he could still feel the pressure of the prototype toy in his hand, and that instead there simply been a blackout of electricity in Santoff Clausen, nothing more.

At least, that was the theory until huge Russian realised something. Everything was completely black. No light pierced the darkness. Now, that wouldn't be so unusual if it were night. Which it wasn't. It was somewhere around noon, last time he checked. And he had been walking down a hall, which had been covered in windows.

Feeling a bit unnerved, he gingerly moved towards the wall, and reached out in front of him. He eventually found the light switch, and pushed it. Nothing happened. He tried it a few more times to make sure, but as he thought, the electricity was out. He sighed and was about to move towards where he thought the door had been when he was interrupted.

"Hello North." A female voice echoed around him. He froze. He knew that voice. "Long time no see."

"Midnight?" He wondered aloud in his thick, Russian accent. "Where are you?" He groaned. "Did you do this?" He gestured around him. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew she could.

The voice giggled. "Maybe." He could just about make a feminine outline, and two glowing, bright silver eyes.

He looked around quickly and realised that everything was becoming lighter, which meant Midnight had probably... left? He glanced back at the spirit. She was gone.

Very confused by now, he turned to door. He thanked his lucky stars that the toy in his hand hadn't broken at all through the incident. Or smashed. Or crushed. Or thrown. Or dropped. Or– The list could go on forever. He made his way to the workroom and handed the toy to the yetis. He sighed and decided to forget about the strange meeting with the Spirit of the Night.

On his way back to his workshop, he noticed a moonbeam shining through the circular gap in the roof reserved only for their leader, The Man in the Moon. Knowing this could not be natural, he followed the beam with his eyes, arriving at where it rested on the handle set into his desk.

* * *

Jack was currently in Burgess (it was the beginning of winter after all), having fun with Jamie and his friends. It was a snow day. At least, it had started out a snow day, but it now was nearing a week, and all the kids, teens, even some adults, were out enjoying the snow. He was so engrossed in the snowball fights, keeping kids safe while iceskating, and building snowmen that he only noticed the Northern around fifteen minutes after they started.

"Do you have to go?" Jamie whined.

Jack chuckled and ruffled the ten-year-old's hair. "Yes, but I'll be back soon. It's probably just another false alarm. Like the last billion times..." He muttered.

"Promise you'll be back by Christmas?" Jamie asked hopefully.

Jack laughed. "Of course!" He stood and turned to face the others. "Everyone, I have to go, but I'll be back!" They simultaneously groaned. He grinned and jumped into the air. "Bye everyone! See ya kiddo!"

"Bye, Jack!" They chorused. He turned and sped off towards the North Pole. He wondered how the others would react to him being late. Again. They'd probably be annoyed with him. As usual. He grinned at the thought. He and the rest of the Guardians were close, and part of him wondered if the frequent meetings were made simply to keep an eye on him. But he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Before long, he arrived at the Pole. As expected, he was treated to half-hearted glares as soon as he walked, well flew in the door. Apparently, Tooth had had a panic attack when he didn't turn up at the expected time, let alone twenty minutes later. He had rolled his eyes and apologised, and to his surprise they let it go, even Bunnymund.

He glanced around at the serious faces. "So... what'd I miss?"

North sighed and stepped forward. "Jack, earlier today there was a blackout in Santoff Clausen, and Midnight Shade revealed herself to me, and then disappeared. Th-"

Jack cut him off. "Wait- Midnight Shade as in... the Spirit of the Night?"

"Yes." North answered, uncharacteristically impatient. "Then, as I passed the Globe room, I noticed Manny trying to tell me to call a meeting, and I did so."

"Okay, so then, why are we here?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." He replied grimly. "We don't know why Midnight decided to temporarily plunge Santoff Clausen into darkness and then disappear again right after, or if this has anything to do with why we're here, but if Man in-"

He cut off when they all noticed a single moonbeam streaming into the room. They excitedly crowded around it.

"What is going on Manny?" North asked immediately. There was no reply. Instead, the pale beam of light suddenly broadened and they all took hurried steps back. The light slowly morphed before their eyes, changing. Humanoid figurines began to appear in the light, ten, to be exact. The five in front looked vaguely feminine, the one right in middle seemed to have cat ears and tail, the four surrounding her being similar but with different animal features. The group of three on the right appeared to have big, pointed ears and were floating mid-moonbeam, and the two males on the left looked pretty normal.

"Uh... What is this?" Jack asked, thoroughly confused.

"I suppose we need to find these people and get their help?" Tooth suggested, frowning. "Why?"

"Manny must think we need help-" North started but was cut off by Bunny.

He scoffed. "Wha- mate, it's been _two years_ since the Battle of Belief! Pitch couldn't have gotten his powers back so quickly and who else would want to try and attack us?"

"Hmmm... Who else, yes..." North was obviously deep in thought.

They were interrupted by the moonlight changing again. The small figures disappeared, and a miniature sleigh appeared instead. North laughed. "Well, that decides it! Everybody to the sleigh!"

No one noticed poor Sandy, desperately trying to get their attention.

* * *

Mint was the one who found them. The little cakes. There were nine, four of which were the Mews' respective colours, minus yellow since it was Pudding's day off, one vanilla, one chocolate, the last three being dark green, dark red, and dark purple.

"...Guys?! She called over her shoulder. Ichigo burst in a few seconds later brandishing a frying pan.

"What is it? Is- KAWAII!" She squealed when she saw the cupcakes. "GUYS GUYS GUYS COME QUICK!" She then proceeded to stuff the pink one in her mouth.

"Ew." Mint deadpanned, but shrugged and took the blue one.

Then Lettuce walked in. "What's wrong? I heard you shouting."

"Nothing's wrong!" Ichigo said trough a mouthful of cake. "Its just- Just..." She swallowed. "It's just that these are SOOOO KAWAII!"

"Oh!" Lettuce said, noticing them for the first time. She took the green one. "Are they nice?" Ichigo nodded enthusiastically, as did Mint, albeit reluctantly. Lettuce took a bite. "You're right!"

Then Zakuro came in and immediately snatched the purple one and bit into it. "It's good." She said simply.

Then Ryou and Keiichiro came in. "What's all the fuss about? I could hear you from-" Ryou was cut off when Zakuro promptly chucked the vanilla cake at him, ending up right in his mouth. He choked it out, not without escaping a bite, and glanced at it. "Where did theses come from?" He slowly blinked. "...They're good..."

"We don't know!" Ichigo said cheerily. "But they're super nice so I don't care!"

Ryou shrugged and took a bite. Keiichiro took the chocolate one and did the same. He looked surprised. "They're good!"

The three aliens appeared. "You sure know how to make a racket Koneko-chan." Kisshu commented as he swiped the dark green one as he flew passed and began eating it. Ichigo _humphed_ and turned away from him.

"Who made these?" Taruto wondered aloud, holding up the dark red one and taking a bite.

"…None of us…" Mint said, eyebrows furred.

They all looked at each other, and then simultaneously keeled over.

Except for Pie, who, having not had a cake, didn't have any of the sedative in him. At least, that was until he felt a sharp poke in his arm, and before he could even glance down at it, everything went black.

* * *

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the purple-haired male collapsed. "Well that was easier than I expected."

"I told you it would work!" North boomed happily. The five of them stuffed the girls, their two leaders, and the aliens in a few sacks, and went back to the sleigh and off to the North Pole.

* * *

**Hehe. This was fun to write. ;D **

**This it set a year and a bit after the events of Tokyo Mew Mew, and a year or two after RotG - I couldn't decide what age I thought Jamie was in RotG (around eight or nine - any older and he wouldn't believe in the guardians at all). As said in the summary, this has my usual ships: Kishigo, Pudito, Piettace, and some FairyFrost. Will hopefully be updated soon!**

**Also - I'm going to completly ignore the language barrier and just pretend that the Mews can speak English. I'm sorry! I couldn't find an explanation that I liked! But they'll still have their ~chans and ~sans etc. and Pudding will speak like she usually does. :P**

**And now I'm off to change the bit about this story in my profile. **

**~Arkie**

**EDIT: Humph. I only realised that I should have used dreamsand instead of sedative, _after_ I'd finished the whole chapter, and I _really _don't feel like re-writing it - I'd probably fail at it and at least it might be mildly amusing as it is. Oh well. **


	2. Believe

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

"...And that's how we saved the world na no da!" Pudding finished enthusiastically.

She had been recounting in great detail how a group of girls called 'Tokyo Mew Mew' - the group they had apparently just kidnapped - had defeated the aliens - three of which had suffered the same fate as the Mews - and saved the world from some evil alien guy who wanted Earth for his own.

"Huh. Quite an adventure, eh?" Said Jack, perched atop a desk. It turned out that Pudding was the only one who could see all the guardians, except for Jack, who she soon believed in along with the others; so they simply had asked her come with them, which she immediately did, after making an excuse (something about a holiday with friends) to her mother-figure. A few minutes ago North had announced that the people they had knocked out would be awaking soon, so they were all hanging around the globe room while Pudding told them her story. They had also learned she usually spoke in exclamation marks, and _always_ in third-person. She now had a vague outline of what the Guardians did, and that it was only two years ago that their newest member, Jack Frost, joined.

She nodded. "Uh-huh! And the aliens had just came back from their planet to see us when you kidnapped them na no da!" She seemed rather too cheerful with a sentence that contained the fact that they had captured her friends and stuffed them into sacks. Everyone had found the hyper girl impossible not to like, and constantly found themselves smiling whenever she was around.

A moan pulled them away from their conversation. They turned to find the red-haired girl (Ichigo, if they remembered correctly) sitting up looking around groggily. "Wh-What? Guys? Guys!" Her eyes widened as she saw her friends scattered around her and scrambled over to them. "Wake up! Guys!?" She glanced around helplessly. "P-Pudding!?" She gasped as she caught sight of said monkey-mew.

"Hi Ichigo-oneechan!"

"Pudding, what are you doing here? Where are we? What happened? What's wrong with the others? What's going on?!"

"Everything's fine oneechan na no da!" Pudding hopped forward. "You and the others were just kidnapped by Pudding's new friends; Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost na no da!" She gestured to each as she spoke.

Ichigo frowned. "Pudding, there's no one there."

"What? But..." She glanced back at the guardians, confused.

"She has to believe in us to be able to see us." North quickly supplied.

"Oh...—" Pudding cut off and gasped, turning back to Ichigo. "...You don't believe in them na no da?" She whispered in growing horror.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny?" She sighed with some regret. "I'm sorry Pudding, but no, I don't. They just don't exist." By now most of the others were sitting up, blinking as they took in their unfamiliar surroundings. Several moans and groans rose from the floor. "But we're getting off topic; do you know where we are?"

"Sure I do! We're in Santoff Clausen in the North Pole, aka, Santa's toy factory na no da!" Pudding happily supplied.

Ichigo's eyes widened._ "We're in the North Pole?" _She paused. "Wait, how did we get here?"

Kisshu jackknifed into a sitting position before Pudding could reply. "We're in the North Pole?" He gasped and squealed girlishly. "I've always wanted to go to the North Pole!"

Everyone stared at him. "Ok..." Ichigo said as she looked at him strangely, turning away to face Pudding again. "How _did_ we get here?"

Pudding grinned. "Simple na no da! Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost, together called 'the Guardians', kidnapped you guys from the Café and took you to the North Pole in Santa's Sleigh na no da!"

"Riiiiiight... Well, say it was them, then where are they?" Ichigo asked, trying to find a way to gently show Pudding they weren't real without hurting her.

Unfortunately, the girl wasn't at all discouraged. "Right there na na da!" She gestured behind her. "But you can't see them because you don't believe in them na no da!"

Lettuce frowned in concern. "Erm, Pudding, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine na no da! But how else do you think you got here na no da?"

"Well, I don't know, this could be some sort of prank and someone else brought us here?" Ichigo answered. "I mean, other than the fact that it's completely freezing, we have no evidence that we're even in the North Pole!" (Kisshu gaped at her, devastated)

But Ichigo had made one big mistake. She had mentioned the word 'evidence' around Pudding. The others braced themselves.

Pudding swiped a long coat and a cigar out of nowhere. "Well, Miss Ichigo, how do you suggest we prove your theory, hmm na no da?"

Ichigo blanched. "Well, Pudding—"

"—That it wasn't the Guardians, and that it was, in fact, someone _else_ na no da?" Detective-Pudding continued. "My, my, you have a lot of work to do, because actually, you are wrong na no da."

"Pudding! I—"

"Why, if you do not believe it, then I must ask you to look outside for yourself na no da!"

Ichigo gave up with an exaggerated sigh. She moved to one of the various windows scattered around the room. What she saw made her freeze (no pun intended). Outside, a blizzard was whipping the snow into a raging flurry, and nothing but a carpet of white could be seen. Suddenly, the wind howled through the workshop, though no one could figure out how it got in (well, some of them), bringing wet but soft snow with it. Everyone and everything disappeared in a blurred sea of white. Ichigo gripped the windowsill behind her in shock, using an arm to shield her face from sharp stones and twigs.

Then, everything was silent. The wind vanished as quickly as it came, the snow slowly settling on every surface it made contact with. Everyone stared around at each other for a few moments.

"...What just happened?" Mint shakily asked as she got to her feet from where she had taken shelter by the wall. Ichigo was about to reply with something sarcastic, but stopped in her tracks as she was distracted. Tiny flakes of white were slowly floating down from the ceiling like little pale beads from a broken necklace. By now the others were staring up in silence at the small bits of cold, wet fluff. It floated down, melting almost as soon as it settled on them.

_"…Snow?"_ Ichigo whispered, speaking the word they were all thinking. A single snowflake drifted down, landing right on the tip of her nose. As she watched, cross-eyed, it melted, leaving behind only a wet nose and an overwhelming desire to get down in the snow and have fun. She resisted, with difficulty.

"Where did this come from?" Ryou said in surprise.

"Jack Frost of course na no da!" Pudding replied happily, rolling on the balls of her feet.

"There's no such thing as Jack Frost!" Mint hissed between clenched teeth. "Or Santa, or the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy, or the Sandman."

With each name Pudding looked more and more crestfallen. "But..." She sent a desperate glance at the Guardians.

"Of course we're real, Pudding." Jack said, gently but firmly. The other guardians had learned that when kids were around, Jack generally did the talking, as he often seemed to be the best at speaking to them. "How could we be here if we weren't?" Pudding hesitated, but nodded once. She turned back to the others.

"Of course they're real na no da!" Pudding shouted, repeating Jack's words. "How can it be snowing indoors if they aren't?!"

"I don't know!" Mint retorted. "Maybe it came in through a window?"

The others looked at each other. That had been the theory they had all been relying on, but now it was spoken out loud, it sounded kind of silly. There were no open windows, aside from a rather large hole in the roof but that was on the other side of the room and not much was getting in anyway from what they could see. But it must be, as how else could it be _snowing_ _inside_? Not Jack Frost, surely. But however much they denied it, they were all, even Mint, beginning to wonder...

"Ha!" Pudding's outburst snapped them out of it. "Pudding can tell from the look on your faces na no da! You're starting to believe again!" She bounced around the room a few times, humming a victory song.

There was sudden quiet as Lettuce gasped. She was as white as a sheet, staring at something most of the people in the room couldn't see. She slowly raised a shaking hand, pointing at five strange-looking people that hadn't been visible just a few seconds before. "Y-y-y-your r-real?"

Jack smirked and stepped forward. "Yep. I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you. But mind convincing your friends before we get into introductions?"

Lettuce nodded a few times more than necessary. "O-ok..." She turned back to the others, who were looking very puzzled, aside from Pudding who had a very smug grin plastered across her face. Lettuce took a moment to gather herself. "Um... Guys, they're real. Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost. Th-they're really there!"

"Really." Ryou said dryly. "Then—"

"Woah!"

"Wow!" Apparently both Taruto and Kisshu had started believing at exactly the same time (And what does that say about Kisshu's mental age?). "Are you guys the people they keep going on about?" Kisshu continued, staring at them in wonder as Pudding cheered in the background.

Jack whooped and did a backflip onto a rail set into the wall. "Score three for Pudding!" He laughed.

"Four, actually." Pie said, seeming completely disinterested in the current ongoings.

Ichigo frowned. _If Pie can see them..._ A few moments later, she jumped several feet in the air, her cat ears and tail popping out. "Nya! Where did they come from?"

Mint sighed, but seemed slightly uncertain. "Who, Ichigo?"

"Th-th-them!" Ichigo said, her ears going back.

"Oh!" Keiichiro said in surprise as they appeared.

Zakuro jumped slightly as she also saw them, her eyes narrowing.

Mint frowned. "Onee-sama..." A few seconds later, she leaped, almost seeming to glide back a few steps. "Who are you?" She hissed.

Jack held up a hand, indicating her to wait, grinning. They were waiting on one person now...

"Wha—" Ryou stumbled back a few steps in surprise.

"...And that's all of them!" The now-visible white-haired boy shouted, pumping the air in victory. He leaped down from the rail and high-fived Pudding. The other Guardians rolled their eyes and turned back to their audience.

The Mews and cyniclons watched as the, somewhat intimidating, huge man stepped forward. He took a breath before starting. "We are Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny. We are the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost. We are the Guardians. It is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring hope, dreams, fun, happy memories, and wonder." He gestured to each of the four behind him, and lastly to himself as he spoke. "I have gathered us all here because Man in Moon told us to. We still do not know the reason."

There was silence for a few moments after his speech. "You're _Father Christmas_?" Zakuro finally volunteered with a raised eyebrow.

"The moon can speak?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"Why did you have to kidnap us!?" Mint demanded, now fixing her hair.

"What do we tell our parents?!" Lettuce suddenly asked.

Ichigo frowned. "And what about Aoyama-kun?!" The two had been going strong since the last battle with Deep Blue, but he had left for England a few months after and they mutually decided to split, as they thought they wouldn't be able to maintain such a long-distance relationship. They were still close friends though, and kept in contact.

"Oh." Kisshu's voice was completely blank. Gone was the playful, jokey (dèjá vû much?) boy that had nicknames for everyone. His eyes went cold and were half hidden in shadow. It almost seemed the temperature dropped several degrees, although not literally, as that would be Jack Frost's doing and in this case, it wasn't. "You're still with him?"

"N-n-n-no..!" Ichigo was so shocked by the change she answered truthfully. "W-we're just friends..."

Kisshu's head lowered and his lips curled into the smallest of smirks. "I guess there's still some hope left." He whispered, half to himself.

There was silence for several moments more. Jack coughed awkwardly. "Um... Right, well in reply to your questions, one: yes, he is Father Christmas, but everyone calls him North; two: no, the Man in the Moon can't speak, he communicates by using moonlight, actions, and occasionally feelings; three: you couldn't see us so we had no choice; four: you can tell you parents whatever you want, maybe the trip-with-friends story that Pudding used - you have phones, right?; and five..." He trailed off, not wanting to provoke green-haired boy (Kisshu, was it?) by saying the wrong thing. "Anyway, Pudding told us about your rather interesting past - for a human. Now we—"

"Wait," Taruto interrupted, "you're not human? But, what are you then? You're obviously not cyniclon, or any other race we've come across."

Jack only laughed. "Duh! I'm Jack Frost, I'm an immortal spirit. I'm not human anymore, none of us are. Only me and North were ever actually human. But as I was saying, we need to tell you about our situation before we do anything. North?"

North nodded and proceeded to tell their visitors everything they knew. Many questions were asked, and the Guardians took turns answering. By the end of the conversation, the Mews and aliens knew a fair amount about the Guardians in general as well as their situation. When the subject was unknowingly steered towards the Guardians' life before they became immortal, they seemed to grow nervous, and when the spotlight automatically turned to Jack he only gave a very simple explanation of: "I had a sister. She meant the world to me." and then falling silent. Tooth then immediately launched into a huge explanation of her life as a hummingbird, about her brother, her mother, and the connection she made with a certain human child a long time ago by the name of 'Mari' which subsequently ended up with her being made into an immortal, and, fairly soon after that, a Guardian.

While still confused about Jack's reaction, they allowed themselves to be distracted. They learned that the Sandman, now known as Sandy, didn't talk, but still managed to convey his story of the galaxy; of shooting stars, and of battles between far away solar systems. The found out that the Easter Bunny was really Australian, and was nothing like the fluffy bunny they thought he was, and finally North, Father Christmas, and about his tales of being a bandit in Russia.

He was halfway through a story about a bear that attacked their hideout in search of food, when a little hummingbird flew in through the window. At least, it looked like a hummingbird to the Mews and cyniclons at first glance, but when it hovered in one place for a few moments (it almost seemed be looking for someone) they realised the differences. This 'hummingbird' had an almost-human face, arms, legs, and an overall humanoid figure, as well as a blue feather atop its head. It zoomed over to Tooth, twittering away anxiously with gestures to fast for them to follow. Tooth listened, nodding at times and then gasping in horror at something the tiny hummingbird-like-thing said. Finally, it seemed to have finished, and Tooth turned back to the others with a strangely grim expression. It didn't look right on her usually cheerfully face.

"There's trouble in Burgess."

* * *

**Hmmm. There seems to be a lot of italics in this chapter. Weird.**

**Anyway! I have finally got the next chapter out! Whoo for me! And in case you're wondering, yes, that was a mini fairy, and no, it wasn't Baby Tooth.**

**For some reason humor keeps slipping into this story, mainly around Kisshu XD And does anyone else think that Kisshu and Jack would be great friends? I keep unintentionally finding similarities between them!**

**Thank you to Vivi Bright, LuNaLoVeComiCs, Phantom Trainer and MagicMysticMojo for their reviews, favourites, and/or follows! I love you guys so much for reading! I'm still surprised that there are other people who love both RotG and TMM, let alone are reading this!**

**~Arkie**


End file.
